Second chance at love
by lilxjames
Summary: Brooke finds out that she is pregnant the same day Julian's father drops a bomb at him. Will Julian's love for Hollywood make him break off his relationship with Brooke? Or will Brooke finally get her happily ever after? Brulian w/ Sam & Peyton involved!
1. Good & Bad news

Chapter 1: Good and Bad news

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any other characters!**

_Pregnant_

Brooke stared in shock at the pregnancy test in front of her. She couldn't believe it. She, Brooke Davis was pregnant. When she had realized that she was 2 weeks late, she had gone out and brought out 5 pregnancy tests, and each and every one of them had been positive.

As she stared at the last test in her hand, she felt the shock ebb away a little bit, letting a new feeling seep through her. A happy feeling. She had wanted kids for so long, as the reality sank in, she couldn't help but feel a smile creep on her face.

She had Julian had been dating for a little over 2 months, and for the first time in her life, she felt as if she was truly happy, and despite trying to keep her walls up, she had fell for him. Hard. Neither had said I love you to each other yet, and Brooke wasn't even sure that Julian loved her, but that didn't stop her from falling for him deeper with each passing day. And now that she was pregnant with his baby, Brooke couldn't help but close her eyes, and sigh at how perfect her life was at the moment.

And it was in that position that Sam found her.

"Um Brooke? What are you holding? And why the hell do you have such a dorky smile on your face?" Sam demanded as she walked up and snatched up the pregnancy test from her hand, before she could say a word.

"Samantha Walker give that back now," Brooke said, grabbing for the test, but Sam was too fast for her.

"Not before—Holy crap is this a pregnancy test?" Sam asked stunned as she looked in horror at the stick in her hand.

"What do you think, Sherlock?" Brooke asked rolling her eyes.

"You're pregnant?" Sam asked quietly, her eyes glued to the screen reflecting the results.

"Apparently," Brooke said noncommittally, trying to gauge Sam's reaction before she could express her emotions.

"Is it Julian's?" Sam asked taking her glazed eyes off the test to look up at her foster mother.

"Of course it's Julian's," Brooke said defensively, "Who do you take me as?"

"I am sorry. I don't know why I asked that. I am just really surprised," Sam said apologetically, handing the test back to Brooke.

"It's okay. I could read the shock on your face," Brooke said understandingly, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder, "But now that the initial shock is over, what do you think?"

"What do you mean, what do I think?" Sam asked quietly, wondering if Brooke would want to get rid of her now that she was having a kid of her own.

"Well, me being pregnant greatly affects you too. So I want to know what think about all this," Brooke clarified.

"I'll be fine," Sam said putting up a strong face, "I mean I have lived in a foster home before—"

"Wait, wait, foster families? What are you talking about?" Brooke asked confused.

"Well now that you're going to have your own baby, aren't you going to send me away? I mean who would want to deal with a teenager like me, when they're having their own kid," Sam said emotionlessly, looking away from Brooke's face.

"Here we go with the uncertainty again," Brooke said shaking her head, "Sam I told you before, and I am going to tell you once again, I have no intention of letting you go unless you want to leave. You're a part of my life now, and just because I am having a baby doesn't mean that I am going to care any less about you."

"Why? I thought you only took me in because you wanted kids, but now that you're having your own kid, why would you want to put up with me and my bull crap?" Sam asked softly.

"Because I love you," Brooke said simply.

"You love me?" Sam asked surprised.

"Of course I do," Brooke said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I thought that was a given."

"Nobody has ever told me that they loved me," Sam said quietly and Brooke felt her heart break for the girl in front of her.

"Oh honey, I love you. I love you so, so much. You're like my daughter, and no matter how many kids I have, I'll always consider you to be my first one," Brooke said seriously.

"Wow," Sam said softly.

"What?" Brooke asked confused.

"Julian said the exact same thing," Sam said wonderingly.

"What do mean? Did you and Julian ever talk about kids," Brooke asked eagerly.

"No, well kinda, I mean one day we were talking, and I told him how you would want to get rid of me once you have your own kids. And Julian looks at me and says 'Samson, Brooke loves you. You're like her daughter, so she can have eight kids, but she'll always consider you to be her first one', and you basically said the exact same thing," Sam explained, "Oh and he also said that if you ever kick me out, I can always go crash at his place."

"Jeez Sam, nice to know you have so much faith in me," Sam said sarcastically.

"Sorry," Sam said, "But with the kind of life I have, you can't blame me for being uncertain can you?"

"Yeah, I guess not," Brooke agreed, "But now that you know that you have a stable home, can you please tell me how you feel about this?"

"I think it's awesome," Sam said seriously, "I've always wanted a younger brother and sister, so this is great. I am going to have so much fun spoiling that kid rotten, and teaching him or her how to break rules without getting caught."

"Sam Walker, you're going to do no such thing," Brooke said appalled, "I just found out I am pregnant and I am already dreading it."

"Oh don't worry," Sam said rolling her eyes, "I'll am pretty sure your husband will be on my side."

"No, he is—Wait my husband?" Brooke asked quirking her eyebrows.

"Julian," Sam said simply.

"He's not going to be my husband," Brooke said blushing, "We've only been dating for two months and—"

"And you're already in love with him," Sam finished, "And if the way you two act is any indication, then he is just as much in love with you as you are with him. So I will be surprised if you don't have a ring on your finger before this kid is born."

"Alright Sam, now that's pushing it," Brooke said lightly.

"No it isn't," Sam said stubbornly, "I know you love him, so don't even try to deny it. And by the way Julian talks about you, I am pretty sure he loves you too."

"Okay so maybe you're right about me. But I don't know about Julian. I know he likes me, but love?" Brooke asked uncertainly.

"Brooke he talks about you all the time. Whenever I meet him at the coffee shop, he always has this story about how wonderful you are. And the way he looks at you. It's so cheesy that I have to look the other way so I don't throw up. So trust me _mom_, he loves you. He just hasn't gotten the guts to say it yet. In fact, Peyton and I have a wager going on as to when he'll say those three forbidden words to you," Sam said seriously.

"Wagers? I am not even going to ask," Brooke said shaking her head, "Alright, so let's say you're right. That he might love me. But what if he's not ready to be a dad? What if he freaks out and breaks up with me when he finds out about the pregnancy?"

"Brooke he would never do that. He's not that kind of a guy," Sam said comfortingly watching as he foster mother's face went from happy to uncertain and even scared in a span of a couple of seconds.

"I know he's not that kind of a guy Sam. But this is big. This wasn't planned; and we've only been going out for two months. Not everyone is willing to take such a huge responsibility just two months into a relationship. We haven't even thought about the possibility of having kids, and me just springing this on him, might kill this relationship for good," Brooke said in a small voice, because now that she was starting to think about this situation, she was beginning to see how having a baby can have more cons than pros.

"Brooke, Julian grew up with a horrible dad, and he knows how it feels to practically grow up without a father. I am pretty sure he would want to be there for his kid no matter how bad the timing is," Sam said seriously.

"But what if he asks to have an abortion?" Brooke asked horrified as another possibility came to her, "I wouldn't be able to do that. I wouldn't be able to kill my own kid."

"Julian will never ask you to do something that you wouldn't want to do. He's not Dan, Brooke," Sam said firmly, hardly believing that Brooke thought Julian was going to force her into killing their kid.

"I know—Wait, how do you know about Dan?" Brooke asked side tracked.

"I guess I've been spending a lot of time with Peyton and Lucas," Sam said shrugging, "But the point is that Julian would never force you into anything."

"I know. I know he wouldn't do that," Brooke sighed.

"Then what's the real problem?" Sam asked confused.

"I am happy Sam. I am really happy. This is the first time in my life that things are going the way I want them to be. For the first time, I am actually satisfied. And now finding out that I am having Julian's baby, the scenario just seems too perfect. I can't help but feel that this is the calm before the storm. Feeling this happy and at ease with life is a foreign feeling to me, and I am afraid that something is going to happen that will end up knocking me back to the ground. I don't want to go through that again, not after finding out what true happiness is like," Brooke said vulnerably.

"You know that's exactly how I felt. When you took me in and started caring for me, it was all new to me. In all my life, I have never been taken care of. But I loved it, and that's why I was being so rebellious. Because I wanted to see how much you could take. I wanted to test your limits and see if you would throw me out like all of my other foster families. I didn't want to get too comfortable to just being miserable again. But then you proved to me again and again that you weren't going to get rid of me. You made me realize that feeling happy isn't a forbidden feeling. And a person like that deserves their happy ending no matter how sappy it is. I think life has shown you enough hardships, it's time to feel happy again," Sam said wisely.

"Thank you," Brooke said softly after a couple of seconds, a smile slowly appearing on her face.

"You're welcome," Sam said grinning, "I can't believe I said all that stuff. That's _so_ out of character for me."

"You think?" Brooke asked quirking her eyebrows, "I was thinking that you had traded bodies with Haley or something."

"Well don't expect it anytime soon again. This wiseness streak just comes once in a blue moon," Sam said rolling her eyes.

"You do realize that you're the best right?" Brooke asked pulling her foster daughter into a hug.

"And you do realize that you're in love with Julian right?" Sam asked pulling back.

"Yes, yes, I think I am," Brooke said smiling lightly as she acknowledged her feelings out loud for the first time.

"Great, now would you mind repeating that one more time so I can record it?" Sam asked pulling out her cell phone.

"Wait what?" Brooke asked confused.

"Repeat what you just said, I need proof to show to Peyton so I can get my 15 dollars," Sam explained.

"Do I even want to know?" Brooke asked tiredly.

"Not really, just say it will you? I really need those 15 dollars," Sam said urgently, hitting the record button on her phone.

And as Brooke repeated the words to the phone, she couldn't help but feel that this just might be her happy ending. And honestly, she wouldn't want it any other way.

--

**Meanwhile…**

"Dad what the hell is the big emergency? And why won't Lucas say anything?" Julian demanded as he barged in his dad's suite at Tree Hill's Hilton.

"Julian, about time you got here," Paul said as he appeared holding a glass of champagne, "I have something very important to discuss with you and I am pretty sure it's going to be distressing, so I would advice you to take a seat."

"Okay enough with the suspense already. Will you just tell me what the hell is going on?" Julian asked impatiently.

"Alright, 'The Ravens' have been cancelled," Paul said simply.

"What? What are you talking about? How can the Ravens be cancelled? We just had our last meeting two days ago, everything seemed fine then. What happened?" Julian asked stunned.

"Dixon quit. He said you guys were being ridiculously uncooperative and that he's had enough, so he left," Paul explained.

"We were being uncooperative? He was the one who wanted to twist everything in the book. And what does Lucas have to say about this?" Julian asked appalled.

"I called him after Dixon left, and he said that he would rather not have the movie made than have a director who doesn't understand the material. I made it very clear to him that if Dixon leaves, the movie will be cancelled, and he said he was fine with that," Paul said shrugging.

"But what if we get another—"

"Director? Yeah that's what Lucas asked in the beginning too. But it's too late for that now. We would never be able to make the movie within our deadline with a new director. So, that's out of the question. It's either Dixon or nothing. Lucas chose the latter, and since he's the writer, he gets the last word," Paul said firmly.

"This is unbelievable. Absolutely unbelievable. I worked so hard to get this movie started, and it's all for nothing?" Julian asked aghast.

"That's showbiz Julian. You make some and you break some. That's life," Paul said unaffected by his son's distress.

"But—"

"Wait, I am not done yet," Paul said interrupting his son, "I also have some good news for you."

"Good news? I don't think anything you'll say next will be good news," Julian said rolling his eyes.

"Oh no, this is really good news," Paul said smiling for the first time, "I have just gotten an offer from the author of the teen series 'Gossip Girl' and she wants you to make her series into a movie."

"The author of Gossip girl wants to make her series into a movie?" Julian asked stunned.

"Yeah, I was surprised too. I mean off all the talented producers in the world, she went off and picked you. But who was I to refuse to such an amazing deal. So, I signed you up. Gossip girl is your next official project," Paul said proudly.

"You signed me up? You signed me up without asking me about it?" Julian asked angrily.

"You should be thanking me son. By this time next year, you'll be one of the biggest producers of Hollywood. Your career is made from this film. You should be jumping up and down from joy," Paul said, not understanding why Julian looked so angry.

"You signed me up, without even asking for my opinion? I don't believe this. How the hell could you do that?" Julian raged.

"Excuse me for wanting you to become the best. Producers would give anything to be in your position right now. I did you a huge favor, I don't know why you're being such an ass about it," Paul said aggravated.

"Where do we make this film?" Julian asked, ignoring his dad's comments.

"Hollywood of course. You leave for LA in a week," Paul said shrugging.

"I am not going back," Julian blurted out.

"What do you mean you're not going back? You're not going to spend your entire life in Tree Hill are you? You can't succeed in show biz sitting in this remote town. And anyways, you have a meeting with the crew of the film in a week, so you better start packing," Paul said turning away.

"I am not 15 years old again Paul. I don't have to do anything you tell me to do. I don't want to leave Tree Hill, and you should have talked to me before signing me up for a film like that," Julian said firmly.

"Well it's too late for that now isn't it? I have assigned you to be on that film, and unless you get your act together, I will have to fire you, and I can promise you that if I fire you from my firm, you are not getting a job anywhere," Paul said sternly.

"You can't do that. I am your son," Julian said appalled.

"Like you said Julian, you walked out of me 8 years ago, to me you're just another head trying its luck in Hollywood, and I am going to treat you like that," Paul said.

"But—"

"It's because of that girl isn't it? Peyton's friend, the one you're dating. She's the reason you don't want to leave?" Paul asked quirking his eyebrows.

"Maybe, but that's not the point—"

"Then what is the point Julian? I never thought I'd see the day where you would put a girl over your career," Paul said contemplatively.

"She's not just a girl. She means a lot to me," Julian said quietly.

"Peyton meant a lot to you too, but you moved on didn't you. I am sure you'll move on from this one too," Paul said, waving his hand as if it was no big deal.

"Yeah but—"

"No buts Julian. This is it. This is the movie of your career, the movie that will make my firm the most popular in Hollywood. So it's either the girl, or the end of your career," Paul said firmly as he walked towards him, "You have one week to make your decision. These are your plane tickets. I hope to see you or your resignation letter in my office in LA next Monday."

* * *

**A/N:** Well here we go, my newest Brooke/Julian fic. I just got this idea while reading some of the rumors and I just had to write it! So, what do you think? Good? Crappy?

I tried set up the main setting for the plot, and I hope I got your interest as well.

So tell me what you think? Should I continue this? Or delete it as a bad try?

_Next chapter_: Julian drops the bomb on Brooke. Seems like her happiness was indeed a calm before the storm.

I don't know how well I portrayed the conversation between Paul/ Julian, but I really hope it was realistic!

So please, please, **REVIEW! **And I'll try to update ASAP (promise!)

Also, if anyone here is reading my Leyton fic _Too far gone_ don't worry, I will be updating that one very soon as well!


	2. I love you

Chapter 2: I love you

_Last chapter:_

"_No buts Julian. This is it. This is the movie of your career, the movie that will make my firm the most popular in Hollywood. So it's either the girl, or the end of your career," Paul said firmly as he walked towards him, "You have one week to make your decision. These are your plane tickets. I hope to see you or your resignation letter in my office in LA next Monday."_

_

* * *

  
_

_You took my hand_

_You showed me how_

_You promised me you'd be around_

_Uh huh_

_That's right_

_I took your words and I believed_

_In everything you said to me_

_Yeah huh_

_That's right_

The next evening, Brooke was getting ready for a date with Julian. She was exceptionally excited about this date because Julian asked her to dress up saying that he had a surprise for her, and Brooke Davis loved surprises.

"Can you take off that sickeningly bright smile of your face? It makes me want to puke," Sam said rolling her eyes as she walked in her foster mother's room and plopped messily of her neatly made bed.

"Sam I just made that," Brooke groaned, turning to glare at the smirking teenager.

"See, now that's the expression I like," Sam said approvingly pointing at her scowling face.

"Very funny Sam," Brooke said sarcastically, "You're just jealous."

"Jealous? Of what? You looking like an idiot? I don't think so," Sam said stubbornly.

"You amuse me Sam, you really do. One minute you're all supportive of Julian and me, and the next you have a problem with me smiling because I am happy with Julian. You have to make up your mind," Brooke said teasingly.

"Oh no, I don't have any problem with you and Julian. I just have a problem with your chirpy face every morning. I don't think I have ever seen anyone smile so much," Sam shot back grinning.

"I know I look like a teenager with a crush, but I can't help it. Julian makes me really happy, Sam. I haven't felt like this in, well ever since I graduated high school," Brooke said seriously.

"So when are you going to tell him those three life changing words," Sam asked curiously.

"I'm pregnant is just two words. Well technically it's three but—"

"I mean when are you going to tell him that you're in love with him?" Sam asked rolling her eyes, "But I guess the other one would be a good question too."

"I don't know," Brooke said hesitantly, "I am just going to wait for the right time, I guess."

"When's the right time going to be? When you give birth to his kid?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Sam—"

"What I am serious! You're probably the world's biggest procrastinator especially when it comes to feelings and stuff," Sam said bored, "Look how long it took you to actually agree to date Julian."

"That was different okay," Brooke said dismissively.

"Well duh. Last time it was about sex. This time it's about you being pregnant with little Julian. Very different," Sam said enjoying pushing Brooke's buttons.

"Sam must you be so blunt?" Brooke asked shaking her head.

"Hey, I just want to find out if you're actually going to come out clean to him or if I am going to have to spoon feed him the information. And that might get ugly," Sam said innocently.

"Samantha Walker, don't you dare. You're not going to tell him anything. Promise me that you won't a breath a word to him about this pregnancy or my feels," Brooke said panicked.

"Only if you promise me that you will actually make an effort to tell him at least one of your big news tonight," Sam proposed.

"Fine, fine, I'll try, I promise," Brooke relented, "But if it turns out to be a disaster then I'm blaming you."

"Everything's going to fine Brooke," Sam assured, and Brooke couldn't help but believe her.

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Cause they're all wrong_

_I know better_

_Cause you said forever_

_And ever_

_Who knew_

--

10 minutes later while Brooke was putting on her earrings, the doorbell rang indicating Julian's arrival.

"Sam could you get that," Brooke shouted.

"Already there," Sam shouted back as Brooke heard her unlocking the door.

"Hey Samson," she heard Julian's voice greet her foster daughter, and just his voice was enough to put a smile on her face. God, she was in too deep for this guy.

"Hey Julian, wassup?" Sam asked as she stepped back to let him in.

"The usual," Julian answered, closing the door behind him, "Where's Brooke?"

"She's getting ready," Sam answered, "She should be here in a couple of minutes."

"Ok, cool," Julian said nervously, raking his hands through his hair.

"Are you okay, Julian?" Sam asked concerned.

"Yeah, I am fine. Why?" Julian asked trying to put a smile on his face.

"Nothing, you just seem distracted," Sam noted.

"Oh it's nothing. Just a little nervous," Julian lied, trying to laugh it off. Sam obviously didn't buy it, because seriously Julian has never been nervous before a date, but thankfully she didn't ask anymore questions.

"Hey," Brooke greeted cheerfully as she appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Hey," Julian replied, turning his gaze towards the stairs, and the second his eyes met Brooke's, a real smile appeared on his face. This was the affect Brooke Davis had on him. One look, and he was grinning like an idiot. And the fact that her face lit up every time she saw him, it made him feel like the most accomplished man in this world. God, he was in too deep. But he knew that tonight was the last time her face would light up because of him. He knew that tonight was the last time she would laugh with him, kiss him, last time she would talk to him. After tonight, he would be nothing short of a monster to her. Another addition to the lost list of men that had already broken her heart. His heart broke into a million pieces at that thought, but he knew there was no other choice. He had to end it with her, no matter how much it killed him to do it.

He was brought out of his reverie when he felt Brooke's small hand caressing his face as she called his name trying to get his attention.

"Huh? What?" Julian asked stupidly.

"Where have you been? I've called your name 3 times. I know I look pretty, but I didn't know I looked good enough to drive you speechless," Brooke said teasingly, pulling her hand away from his face.

"I am sorry. I was just thinking," Julian said apologetically as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"It's okay," Brooke said a little breathlessly as they pulled up for air.

"So you ready to go?" Julian asked placing his hand on the small of her back.

"Yeah, let's go," Brooke agreed, then turning around she called out, "Sam keep all the door locked, and—"

"Call you if there's any sort of emergency and absolutely no parties. Yeah I know. You say that before every date, it has kinda sunk in by now," Sam finished rolling her eyes as she poked her head out of her bedroom, smiling mischievously at her foster mother.

"Well you can't blame me for being cautious can you?" Brooke asked pouting as Julian laughed.

"I guess not. But have a good time you guys," Sam said smiling.

"We will," Brooke said confidently as she and Julian made their way out of the door.

As Sam heard the door close shut behind the couple, she released a sigh. She knew there was something off with Julian tonight. She had never seen him act so oddly, and he was never nervous. Wondering what was wrong with him, Sam made her way to the couch, praying with all her might that Julian's odd behavior was only temporary, because if it was anything other than that, well she didn't even want to think about the possibility.

_Remember when we were such fools_

_And so convinced and just too cool_

_Oh no_

_No no_

_I wish I could touch you again_

_I wish I could still call you friend_

_I'd give anything_

--

"Wow Julian, I can't believe you got us reservations to one of the most elite restaurant in Tree Hill," Brooke said impressed as she walked into Tree Hill Steak House, "Don't you need to make reservations 5 months in advance to get in here or something?"

"Normal people do," Julian acknowledged as he led her to the reception area.

"Table for 2 under the name Baker," Julian said to the manager.

"Right this way, sir," the manager said once he had consulted his reservation list.

"So are you saying that we're not normal people," Brooke whispered resuming their previous conversation.

"No, we're just special," Julian said smirking as they approached their table.

"Please take a seat," the manager said courteously, "A waiter will be with you shortly."

"Julian you're not giving me straight answers, and I don't appreciate that," Brooke said pouting once she had taken her seat.

"Fine, fine. I know one of the managers here. That's why I was able to get a reservation at such a short period," Julian admitted.

"Ahh so the truth finally comes out," Brooke said grinning, "But I've got to say, this is amazing. And they even seated us in a private seating area."

"Actually I asked them to seat us in a private area," Julian said smiling mischievously.

"Julian, you didn't need to do that," Brooke gasped out, "Private seating is so expensive."

"I wanted this night to be special, Brooke," Julian said sincerely.

"Just being with you is special enough Julian. You didn't need to do all this," Brooke whispered her face glowing in the soft candle light.

"You look beautiful," Julian said softly as he grasped her hand in the middle of the table.

"You look pretty dashing yourself Mr. Baker," Brooke complimented, loving the feeling of his thumb stroking the soft skin of her hand.

Julian looked tempted to lean over to kiss her, but they were interrupted by the arrival of their waiter.

"Good evening," the waiter greeted pleasantly, "Do you guys know what you will be ordering this evening?"

"I'll have prime rib with mashed potatoes and gravy with a small helping of salad," Julian ordered.

"And I'll just have grilled chicken with salad," Brooke said politely.

"Any appetizers or drinks?" the waiter questioned.

"Can we just have a serving of garlic bread sticks?" Julian asked as the waiter jotted down the order, "And I'll take red wine with the dinner."

"And you maam?" the waiter asked turning towards Brooke.

"I'll just have lemonade thank you," Brooke said, avoiding Julian's questioning gaze.

"Will that be it?" the waiter asked.

"Yes, thank you," Julian said nodding to the waiter.

"Was I hallucinating of did you just order lemonade?" Julian asked surprised once the waiter had left.

"What's so shocking about me ordering lemonade?" Brooke asked defensively.

"Nothing, except for the fact that you're the biggest wine drinker I know. And from all the first class wines available on the menu, you chose lemonade?" Julian asked quirking his eyebrows.

"Maybe I just didn't feel like drinking wine today," Brooke said dismissively, "That's not a crime is it."

"Fine, fine, no need to be so touchy," Julian said raising his hand in defeat, "You drink whatever you want to, but if it's about wanting to save my money, don't worry about it. I have more than enough."

"Trust me Julian, this has nothing to do with saving you money. I promise," Brooke said in a tone bordering on finality and Julian knew the topic was over.

As Brooke looked at Julian, she knew this was the perfect time to tell him about the pregnancy, but she didn't want to ruin the perfect atmosphere. She still didn't know how he would react to the news, and she didn't want to take any chances. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

_When someone said count your blessings now_

_'fore they're long gone_

_I guess I just didn't know how_

_I was all wrong_

_They knew better_

_Still you said forever_

_And ever_

_Who knew_

--

"That was absolutely amazing Julian," Brooke said sighing contently on their way back.

"I am glad you liked it," Julian said sincerely sending her a smile that sent her heart fluttering.

"You know what would make this night absolutely perfect?" Brooke asked contemplatively.

"No, but I have a feeling that you are going to tell me," Julian teased.

"A walk at the beach," Brooke said dreamily.

"Brooke it's about 50 degrees outside, you're wearing a dress and not to mention your 5 inch heels, and you want to go walk on the beach?" Julian asked incredulously.

"I am just saying, doesn't mean we have to do it," Brooke said shrugging.

"Okay," Julian said training his eyes back on the road.

However 5 minutes later, he turned onto a road going the complete opposite direction to her house.

"Julian, I don't know if you've forgotten, but my house is on the opposite side," Brooke said uncertainly.

"I know," Julian said shrugging nonchalantly.

"Then why are we going this way?" Brooke asked incredulously.

"Because we've had a sudden change of plans," Julian said vaguely.

"Change of plan? Where are we going now?" Brooke asked curiously.

"To the docks," Julian said simply, and from the corner of his eyes, he watched as Brooke's face went from being curious to one radiating excitement.

"To the docks? But what about the cold weather and my 5 inch heels?" Brooke asked mockingly as her eyes glittered in happiness.

"Guess I'll just have to take a risk," Julian said smiling, "Anything to get you your perfect date."

"Aww aren't you a sweetheart," Brooke said affectionately as she leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Please don't use the word sweetheart when you're describing me. It's bad for my image," Julian said smirking.

"Well then should I call you mathlete? Is that better for your image?" Brooke asked teasingly.

"Touché," Julian said grinning, knowing that Brooke had won _that_ argument.

"Plus, I am your girlfriend. I can call you whatever I want and you can't complain about it," Brooke said smugly.

"I guess, but only because you're so cute," Julian replied grinning as he parked the car in the empty parking lot next to the docks.

"Shall we my lady?" Julian asked putting up a British accent as he opened the passenger side's door to help Brooke out.

"We shall kind sir," Brooke said placing her hand in his outstretched one, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

"You sure you're going to be fine in the heels?" Julian asked caringly.

"I'll be fine. And anyways, I have you to lean on don't I?" Brooke asked seriously, her eyes finding his as he found it hard to look away from her intense gaze.

"I'm here," Julian promised, his insides filling up with guilt and pain as he realized that this was probably his last happy hour with Brooke.

"Good," Brooke said as she leaned up and softly placed her lips against his as he instinctively pulled her closer to his body.

"You're amazing, you know that right?" Julian asked softly once they had come up for air.

"So I've heard. But it means the most when you say it," Brooke said gently stroking his face, and Julian almost lost it right there. He knew he was leading her on, he knew that he was about to hurt her. He knew that he should have ended this when he first walked into her door. But he hadn't listened to the rational side of his brain. And as a result, after tonight, it would be much harder for the both of them to let go.

"Hey what happened? You dozed off again," Brooke said concerned as Julian came back to reality.

"I was just thinking how beautiful you look today. And how you deserve so much better than me," Julian said honestly as they started walking along the shore.

"You're good enough Julian. You're more than good enough for me. And it's about time you realize that," Brooke said seriously as she laid her head on his shoulder, his arm supporting both of their weights.

"You know in the book, when Lucas described you as the girl who would change the world someday, I didn't know what to make out of it. But now I understand what he meant by that. You have changed my world Brooke Davis," Julian admitted softly looking down at his girlfriend's smiling face on his shoulder.

"You changed my life too Julian Baker. Before you, I had given up hope of being happy again, and then you happened and my life took a whole new turn. You gave me something to look forward to Julian. You gave me my life back and that makes you the most important person in my life right now. Well first Sam and then you, but you know what I mean," Brooke said smiling as Julian laughed.

"I think I am okay with taking second place to Sam. Had it been anyone other than her, I wouldn't have been so accommodating, but Sam's okay," Julian said giving Brooke his infamous grin as he pulled her closer to him.

"Those words and that grin combined together just make me lo—like you even more," Brooke said catching herself just in time.

Julian nearly felt his heart stop at her words. Even though the transition had been fast, he had caught her stumble, and as he looked at the woman next to him, he couldn't help but think, was she about to say that she loved him?

"Are you cold?" Julian asked as she felt Brooke shudder against his chest.

"A little," Brooke said sheepishly.

"Here take this," Julian said immediately taking off his jacket as carefully draping it around her shoulder.

"What about you? Aren't you going to be cold?" Brooke asked half heartedly, loving the warmth Julian's jacket was providing her cold body.

"Nah, I'll be fine. I've got you to warm me up don't I?" Julian asked grinning as he once again draped his arms around Brooke's waist pulling her as close to his body as possible.

But before he could take another step forward, Brooke suddenly turned him towards her, and Julian acting on instinct, leaned down and quickly placed his lips tenderly on hers. It didn't take her long to respond, and very soon they were both fully making out in the middle of the beach completely lost into each other and their feelings.

"Wow that was amazing," Brooke gasped out as Julian finally released her.

"Does that surprise you?" Julian asked his breathing slightly uneven.

"No, not really," Brooke admitted as she brought his face down to meet hers for yet another breathtaking kiss.

_Yeah yeah_

_I'll keep you locked in my head_

_Until we meet again_

_Until we_

_Until we meet again_

_And I won't forget you my friend_

_What happened_

--

After ½ an hour of an intense make out session, Brooke and Julian finally decided to return home.

As Brooke unlocked the front door, she couldn't keep a grin from appearing on her face as she remembered the past 30 minutes.

"You want to come in?" Brooke asked as she stepped in her foyer.

"Yeah sure," Julian said hesitantly. He knew that this was it. He was going to come clean to her right now. This was probably the last time he would see her smiling like that towards him. That thought was enough to break his heart into two.

"Brooke," Julian called out as he grasped her wrist and turned her towards him.

"Yeah," Brooke asked pressed tightly against his chest.

"I-I want—oh fuck this—" Julian growled out as he crashed his mouth against her surprised one. He knew he was acting like a coward, trying to prolong the moment for as long as he could. But he had to kiss her one last time, kiss her with so much intensity and power that it would forever be embedded in his memory, because he knew that he would never feel for another woman what he felt for Brooke.

"I love you," Brooke breathed out once he had pulled away. Her eyes were closed and her lips swollen, and for a second Julian thought he was hallucinating.

"What?" Julian gasped out.

"I love you," Brooke said louder as she opened her eyes to stare into his stunned ones, "I love you."

"No, Brooke, you can't," Julian said panicked. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't tell him that she loved him a minute before he was about to break up with her.

"Why can't I, Julian?" Brooke asked confused, "I know that this might come as a shock to you, and I don't expect you to say it back, but I do love you."

"Don't say that Brooke. Don't say that," Julian said harshly.

"Why are you acting like this Julian? What's so horrible about me loving you?" Brooke asked hurt.

"It's horrible because you're going to be biting back your words in about one minute," Julian said frantically.

"What?" Brooke asked even more confused now, "Why would I be biting back my words. It had taken me long enough to get the courage to tell you this, I don't think I'll be biting it back."

"You will. Once you hear what I've got to say, you will be," Julian said sadly, his eyes filled with so much pain and misery that Brooke felt her heart clench in her chest. Something was very wrong.

"Julian what are you talking about? The only situation I would be taking my words back would be if you—Oh my god, you're breaking up with me!" Brooke gasped out as realization dawned on her face.

"Brooke I—"

"You're breaking up with me? You're breaking up with me?" Brooke asked stunned. How had they gone from ending their perfect date to him breaking up with her?

"I am leaving," Julian admitted softly.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Brooke asked trying to make some sense of the situation.

"I am going back to LA," Julian clarified.

"What? You can't do that. What about Luke's movie?" Brooke asked angrily.

"The movie's been cancelled Brooke. The director quit, and there's no way we'd make the deadline with a new one. So the movie's off. And I've got an amazing offer to produce the film adaptation of Gossip Girl in Hollywood--"

"And you chose Gossip Girl," Brooke finished for him, "When are you leaving?"

"6 days," Julian said quietly.

"So tonight, it was all a hoax? You were leading me on the whole time?" Brooke asked incredulously.

"Brooke I would never—"

"But you did, Julian. You knew you were going to be leaving the whole time, and yet you didn't say a word to me. I can't believe you of all people would do that to me. And to think that I actually thought that you were the one for me," Brooke said disgustedly as tears started falling from her eyes.

"Brooke, I am so sorry," Julian said softly.

"And to think that I told you I loved you? How stupid am I? After everything that had happened to me, I can't believe I actually believed that maybe for once everything would be okay. Well I guess your job's done. You made Brooke Davis fall in love and ended up breaking her heart worse than any other man had done before. You should be proud of yourself, because seriously this is a new low for me," Brooke choked out as tears blurred her vision.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Brooke," Julian said sadly knowing that he had done the one thing he had promised never to do. He had made Brooke Davis a broken woman again.

"You know what the sad part is Julian? The fact that my perfect date was nothing but a bunch of lies. I—"

"Tonight was not a lie Brooke. I meant everything I said to you. Tonight was not a lie," Julian said desperately.

"But it seems like it. I can't believe anything you've ever told me. I can't believe I gave my _heart_ to someone who didn't even like me enough to be honest with me," Brooke said bitterly.

"I know I should have told you in the beginning Brooke—"

"Then why didn't you? Huh? Why didn't you end it before taking me on that date that just made me fall deeper for you? Why Julian? Was this your idea of some sick joke?" Brooke asked hysterically.

"I never wanted to hurt you Brooke. Trust me that was the last thing I wanted," Julian whispered, not knowing how to answer the rest of her questions when he still wasn't sure why he hadn't told her the truth in the very beginning.

"Just leave Julian," Brooke said tearfully.

"Brooke—"

"Just leave dammit. Get out of my house and my life. I don't want to see your face again," Brooke shouted her mind numb by the shock and pain of everything that had happened in the past 10 minutes.

And Julian knew that this was it. Their relationship was now officially over. Lowering his head in defeat, he just nodded quietly and turning on his heels, he walked out of the door and out of Brooke's life.

When Brooke heard the door shut behind him, she let go off the couch as her knees buckled beneath her and she fell to the floor tears falling like waterfalls from her eyes. Julian was gone, and as her hands found her flat abdomen, she realized bitterly that he wasn't just gone for her life. He was gone from _their _life.

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Cause they're all wrong and_

_That last kiss_

_I'll cherish_

_Until we meet again_

_

* * *

_**A/N: **Here you go. Chapter 2 on Second Chance at love. I know it's very depressing, but that's how it's going to be for the next couple of chapters! After all, breakups are ugly. Especially something like this.

I personally have no idea how this chapter came about. It was pretty hard for me to write the breakup, and I don't know if I did justice to that at all. But that's your job to tell me isn't it?

So anyways, _highlights for next chapter:_ Sam & Peyton finds out about the breakup. We find out Julian's thoughts and maybe, maybe Julian finds out about the pregnancy!

Also, thank you so, so much for the amazing reviews for last chapter! I got 25 reviews, 41 alerts and 10 faves just for the first chapter! You guys seriously rock!!

So keep up the great feedback and tell me what you thought about it. I'll try to get the next chapter ASAP but in the meantime you guys **REVIEW!**

**Song:** _Who Knew- Pink_


	3. Why am I never enough?

Chapter 3: Why am I never enough?

_Last chapter:_

_And Julian knew that this was it. Their relationship was now officially over. Lowering his head in defeat, he just nodded quietly and turning on his heels, he walked out of the door and out of Brooke's life._

_When Brooke heard the door shut behind him, she let go off the couch as her knees buckled beneath her and she fell to the floor tears falling like waterfalls from her eyes. Julian was gone, and as her hands found her flat abdomen, she realized bitterly that he wasn't just gone for her life. He was gone from their life._

_

* * *

__I don't know what I've done  
Or if I like what I've begun  
But something told me to run  
And honey you know me it's all or none_

After what felt like hours, but in reality were only a couple of minutes, Brooke felt herself being lifted from the floor by a very shaken Sam. She had been awake when Brooke and Julian had returned and had overheard the entire conversation/breakup through her bedroom door.

She couldn't believe that Julian picked Gossip Girl over Brooke, especially after Brooke had told him that she loved him! Sam knew that it was terrifying for Brooke to come out clean with her feelings because of her past, and now when she finally did, she was let down again. And this time, Sam felt that it was all her fault. After all, she had pestered her to tell Julian the truth, and where had that landed her? In a crying mess in the middle of the living room. But she knew this was not the time to analyze the situation, her priority was to calm down Brooke first because this wasn't good for either her or the baby.

Softly, she wrapped her arms around Brooke's waist and carefully lifted her up so that she was on her feet and almost carried her to the nearest sofa.

"Brooke, I am so, so sorry," Sam said softly once Brooke was settled on the sofa.

"He's gone Sam. He picked his career over us. I told him I loved him and he left," Brooke choked out as Sam pulled her broken foster mother into a hug letting her tears fall on her shirt.

"It's going to be okay, Brooke. It's going to be okay," Sam whispered unconvincingly, her voice breaking as she realized the intensity of the situation.

"It's not going to be okay Sam. He doesn't even know I am pregnant with his child. Nothing's going to be okay," Brooke whispered brokenly.

"Well maybe if you tell him about the pregnancy, he might want to stay—"

"No, no. I am not telling him about the pregnancy and you're not going to either. I want him to stay here because he wants to, not because he found out about the baby. I don't want him to stay here because he feels obligated to, I don't want him to regret giving up on his dream 5 in years in the future because of me. So no, he's not going to find out about the baby," Brooke said severely lifting her head off Sam's shoulder and looking directly in the eyes of her foster daughter.

"But—"

"No buts Samantha. I know you wanted us to last forever, but it's over. He's going back to LA and that's that. Now it's getting pretty late go to bed," Brooke instructed getting up from her place in the couch and walking towards her bedroom.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Sam asked concerned as Brooke opened the door to her room.

"I'll be fine," Brooke said softly, and Sam knew that the tears had started again, but there was nothing she could do other than give Brooke the space she needed.

However, as she watched Brooke close the door behind her, she couldn't help but feel her heart break for her foster mother. She didn't deserve this. And as Sam walked towards her bedroom, she swore to herself that she would get to the bottom of this. Because Julian Baker wasn't the type of guy to end things so messily. There was more to the story than what he told Brooke, and Sam was determined to find out exactly what happened.

_There were sounds in my head_

_LIttle voices whispering_

_That I should go and this should end_

_Oh and I found myself listening_

--

Sam was abruptly woken at 5:30 in the morning by the sound of someone getting violently sick. As she became more awake she realized that Brooke was throwing up in the master bedroom's bathroom.

Jumping out of bed, she almost ran out of her room and into Brooke's almost breaking down the door in her urgency. Sure enough, once Sam had walked in the master bedroom, she could immediately tell that something was horribly wrong. The bed was still made, but the way to the bathroom was littered with objects that have seemed to have fallen off the mantle.

Cautiously, Sam made her way to the bathroom, and what she saw inside broke her heart all over again. Brooke, still in the dress she wore on the date last night, was being violently sick in the toilet. Sam knew that morning sickness came with the pregnancy, but she didn't know it would be that bad. She had never seen Brooke being sick before, and she couldn't help but think that this had more to do with the breakup than the pregnancy.

"Brooke?" Sam asked softly as she knelt besides the tired woman and held her sweaty hair back from her face and tied them into a lose burn.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" Brooke asked hoarsely looking up in surprise, "Did I wake you—" But before she could complete the question, she was hit by another wave of nausea and she quickly turned her head towards the toilet.

"How long have you been throwing up for?" Sam asked worriedly as she slowly rubbed Brooke's back trying to calm her down. Sam could not stand the sight of someone being sick, but she knew that she couldn't leave Brooke like that, not in this condition.

"I don't know, hours? I have nothing left to throw up anymore yet the feeling won't go away," Brooke moaned leaning her sweaty head on the cool surface of the sink next to her.

"I am going to get you a glass of water okay?" Sam asked as she quickly got up from her spot on the floor and ran to the kitchen.

When she came back a minute later, she found Brooke still leaning against the sink, her eyes closed as beads of sweat ran from her forehead.

"Here, drink this," Sam said quietly as she placed the glass of water next to Brooke's chapped lips.

"Thanks," Brooke said softly grasping the glass in her shaking hands and drowning the water in one gulp.

"Brooke you're heating up," Sam observed as she placed a hand on her forehead and took the glass from Brooke's hands.

But before Brooke could reply, she felt another wave of nausea grip her, and she turned her face towards the toilet to throw up the water she had just drank.

"I am calling Peyton. This has gone too far," Sam said making up her mind, and before Brooke could protest she was out of the door.

Sam quickly dialed Peyton's number and waited patiently for Peyton or Lucas to pick up the phone on the other side.

_Cos I dont know who I am, who I am without you_

_All I know is that I should_

_And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you_

_All I know is that I should_

_'Cos she will love you more than I could_

_She who dares to stand where I stood_

--

_Lucas and Peyton's house_

Peyton awoke to the sound of the shrill ringing of the phone on her bedside table. Groaning, she looked at the clock to realize that it was only 5:45 in the morning. Worried at who would be calling at such an early hour, Peyton turned on the night light next to her bed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Peyton said.

"Peyton?" Sam's tearful voice asked from the other end of the line.

"Sam? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Peyton asked anxiously sitting up straighter on the bed. By this time Lucas was awake, and after Peyton's last statement he took sat up looking worried.

"It's Brooke, Peyton. She, she—"

"She what? What happened to Brooke, Sam? Is she alright?" Peyton asked frantically, her heart pounding in her chest as she ran through all the horrific scenarios her best friend could be in.

"She's really sick Peyton. She's been throwing up for hours and she has a fever too. I don't know what to do," Sam explained hurriedly.

"But she was fine last night. What happened? Have you called Julian?" Peyton demanded.

"She and Julian broke up last night Peyton. He's going to LA to make a movie, so he broke up with her just after Brooke told him that she loved him. And to top it all, she's pregnant—"

"She's what?" Peyton gasped out.

"She's pregnant Peyton. This is not good for her. You need to come over, right now," Sam said earnestly, wincing as she heard Brooke throwing up again.

"I'll be right there. Don't worry. It's going to be okay. Just give her fluids okay? I'm on my way," Peyton said getting up from the bed.

"Thanks Peyton. But don't tell Lucas, okay?" Sam pleaded knowing that Brooke wouldn't like her private matters being told to the rest of the world.

"I won't," Peyton promised as Sam hung up the phone.

"What happened? Is everything okay?" Lucas asked worried.

"I have to go over to Brooke's house. She's sick or something and Sam seemed really worried. So I am going to go see what the problem is," Peyton said trying to keep her voice even.

"Well then let me drive you," Lucas offered.

"No, no, that's okay. It's just a couple of blocks away. I'll be fine," Peyton insisted.

"But you're pregnant and it's the middle of the night," Lucas protested.

"I'll be fine. I promise," Peyton said and there was a note of finality in her tone that told Lucas that the matter was closed.

"Fine, fine. But be careful okay," Lucas said as Peyton grabbed her purse and keys.

"I will," Peyton said as she quickly pecked him on the cheek and made her way outside.

_See I thought love was black and white  
That it was wrong or it was right  
But you ain't leaving without a fight  
And I think I am just as torn inside_

--

Five minutes later, Peyton urgently rang the bell to Brooke's house. She immediately heard hurried footsteps, and a second later the door was opened by a harried looking Sam.

After seeing that it was Peyton, the teenager's face crumpled in relief as she pulled the blond in a hug.

"Oh thank god you're here. I was getting so worried. I had no idea what to do," Sam said worriedly as she pulled away from a concerned Peyton.

"Where is she?" Peyton asked anxiously, "And has she stopped throwing up?"

"She has finally stopped. I had just laid her down when you rang the bell," Sam explained.

Nodding, Peyton quickly made her way towards Brooke's bedroom. Opening the door softly, she gasped as she took in the completely worn out appearance of her best friend.

"Brooke," Peyton said softly as she all but ran to Brooke's side. "Oh honey what happened?"

"Peyton?" Brooke asked hoarsely.

"Yeah it's me," Peyton said comfortingly as she pushed back a strand of lose hair from her forehead, flinching as she noticed how hot her skin was.

"You shouldn't have come," Brooke whispered tiredly, "I told Sam not to bother you."

"Bother me? Brooke I would have been hurt if Sam didn't call me. I want to be here for you, especially after everything that happened and—"

"Sam told you about the breakup?" Brooke asked weakly.

"And about the pregnancy," Peyton added.

"I wanted to tell you Peyton. I just found out yesterday, and then there was the date and the break up—"

"Hey, hey it's okay. You don't have to explain," Peyton said hushing her softly.

"He left Peyton," Brooke said tearfully after a couple of minutes.

"I know, Br—"

"What am I going to do Peyton? What am I going to do? I am pregnant, and I am scared shitless. I don't know if I can go through this alone," Brooke cried out.

"Brooke Davis you're the strongest person I know. You will get through this. I know you will. And you're not alone. Never, ever think that you're alone. I am here, Sam's here, Haley is here. We're all here, and we're all going to help you get through this. I promise," Peyton said strongly.

"Why am I never enough, Peyton?" Brooke asked quietly.

"What?" Peyton asked confused.

"I am never enough for any of the guys I am with. Lucas loved you more than he loved me, and I don't resent you for that, I swear I don't, but it still hurt. Then there was Chase, things with him just fell apart and he left. And then there was Owen and his phobia of kids. And now Julian. I told him that I loved him, and that wasn't enough for him to choose me over Gossip girl. My life is so screwed up its ridiculous. Just when I think I am reaching some sort of stability in my life, everything just goes tumbling down. I am starting to think that there is something wrong with me," Brooke said bitterly.

"There is nothing wrong with you Brooke, nothing. Julian is a jerk for leaving behind the best thing that has ever happened to him. You're amazing Brooke Davis and you're more than enough," Peyton said softly, tears prickling her eyes as she looked at her broken friend.

"I don't know what to think anymore. I am just so, so tired," Brooke whispered.

"No kidding, you've been up for almost the whole night. Why don't you take a nap? I am going to take Sam at my place, and we'll come back to check on you in a couple of hours, okay?" Peyton proposed.

"Okay, but please, please don't tell anyone. I am not ready for them to know about all this," Brooke pleaded.

"Lucas will ask questions when I get home, Brooke. Can I at least tell him that you and Julian broke up? I promise I won't breathe a word about the pregnancy," Peyton said.

"I guess telling him about the break up won't be so bad. I mean he will find out eventually with Julian leaving and all. But keep the pregnancy thing to yourself please," Brooke agreed.

"I will, I promise. Now get some rest," Peyton instructed as she covered Brooke with the comforter and walked out of the room as Brooke fell in an uneasy slumber.

_And I won't be far from where you are if ever you should call_

_You meant more to me than anyone I ever loved at all_

_But you taught me how to trust myself and so I say to you_

_This is what I have to do_

--

"What happened? Is she asleep?" Sam asked once Peyton had closed the door behind her.

"She was almost asleep. Why don't you come with me to my place for a couple of hours? You can get some sleep, some breakfast and then we'll come back. Is that okay with you?" Peyton asked softly.

"I don't want to leave her alone. What is something happens to her while we're gone?" Sam asked anxiously.

"I've left a walkie talkie with her. We'll know immediately if there is something wrong," Peyton explained gently.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Positive," Peyton assured her.

"Okay. But can you give me a second?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, sure," Peyton agreed.

Nodding her thanks, Sam walked towards Brooke's room much to Peyton's surprise. She softly opened the door and tiptoed inside closing the door quietly behind her.

She stopped walking once she reached Brooke's bedside, and took a couple of seconds to look at her completely worn out foster mother who had finally fallen asleep. Sam felt a tear made her way down her cheek as she noticed that even while she was sleeping her lips were curved downwards and she seemed to jerk every couple of seconds.

Placing her hand gently on her shoulder, Sam leaned down and softly pressed a light kiss along Brooke's still warm forehead.

"It's going to be okay, mom. It's going to be okay. I am here for you, I promise," Sam whispered softly, and after one last lingering glance, she turned on her heels and walked outside.

"Ready?" Peyton asked smiling slightly once Sam had closed the door behind her.

"Yeah, let's go," Sam said as she grabbed the house keys and followed Peyton outside to her car.

_'Cos I dont know who I am, who I am without you  
All I know is that I should  
And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you  
All I know is that I should  
'Cos she will love you more than I could  
She who dares to stand where I stood_

_

* * *

_**A/N: **Here we go, Chapter 3 of Second Chance at love

Let me start of by saying I am so, so sorry for the long delay, I have a ridiculous week last week in school and I had no time to sit down and write. However, this week looks pretty light so if you're really lucky, you'll have the next chapter by Wednesday, and if not then definitely on Friday!

I know this chapter was very Sam- centric, but I hope you guys liked it anyways!

Highlights for next chapter: Peyton/ Sam, Sam/Brooke, Brooke/Peyton conversations, and Sam finally confront Julian about the breakup! Fun…

And lastly thank you so, so much for the amazing reviews for last chapter! I got 26, you guys seriously rock! But you guys have set the bars really high, so I am expecting nothing less than 25 reviews for this chapter. So please, please **REVIEW!**

**Song: **_Where I stood- Missy Higgins_


	4. Always there for you

Chapter 4: Always there for you

_Last chapter:_

"_It's going to be okay, mom. It's going to be okay. I am here for you, I promise," Sam whispered softly, and after one last lingering glance, she turned on her heels and walked outside._

"_Ready?" Peyton asked smiling slightly once Sam had closed the door behind her._

"_Yeah, let's go," Sam said as she grabbed the house keys and followed Peyton outside to her car._

_

* * *

_"Hey," Lucas greeted as Peyton walked into the Scott house, "What happened? Is Brooke okay?"

"She's sick, has a stomach bug or something," Peyton said trying to act nonchalant.

"She was okay yesterday when I visited her at her store. Did something happen overnight?"

"She and Julian broke up. She's had a pretty rough night and apparently something she ate didn't settle with her. So when Sam woke up this morning to hear Brooke puking in the bathroom, she freaked out and called me," Peyton explained.

"Hey you would have been freaked out too if she saw her in the state she was," Sam defended herself as she walked inside the house.

"Sam? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Brooke making sure she's okay?" Lucas asked concerned.

"Brooke is sleeping right now Luke. I brought Sam here so she could take a little nap and have something to eat. She has been through enough for one night," Peyton said walking into the kitchen.

"I didn't mean—Wait did you say that Brooke and Julian broke up?" Lucas asked surprised, Peyton's earlier statement coming back to him.

"Yeah, last night," Peyton said sighing, "But you should have probably predicted that, with the movie closing off and everything. The next logical step would be have been him moving back to LA."

"Honestly, I didn't think he would have moved back. And even if he did, I was sure he would ask Brooke to come with him," Lucas said contemplatively.

"Why?" Peyton asked sharply.

"Peyt have you heard the way he talks about her? I was so sure he was in love with her," Lucas muttered.

"Yeah well apparently not," Peyton said angrily.

"How's she doing?" Lucas asked sympathetically after a couple of seconds.

"Horrible. She's completely broken because she was actually in love with that ass," Peyton spat out.

"Are you sure it was the smartest idea to leave her alone? I mean not only is she sick, she's also heartbroken," Lucas said.

"Luke, Brooke needs some time to herself. And anyways, I have left one of your walkie talkie on her night stand. I'll know immediately if something goes wrong," Peyton explained.

"Are you okay Sam?" Lucas asked a couple of seconds later, turning towards the tired teenager in the doorway, "It must have been a tough night on you as well."

"I guess, but it still hasn't sunk in you know. Brooke and Julian's break up, Brooke being violently sick, it's just too much. And I am just too tired to think straight right now," Sam said tiredly.

"You've amazing Sam. Seriously, you were great with Brooke in probably her lowest point. Don't beat yourself about this, because you did all you could to make things better for her," Peyton said encouragingly. She could tell by the conflicted and pained look on Sam's face that she was somehow blaming herself for this.

"It doesn't feel like that though," Sam said softly.

"Honey it's going to be okay," Peyton said quietly as she walked up to Sam and carefully wrapped her arms around her shoulders, "I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but everything will be alright. Brooke is extremely strong. I have faith in my best friend, I know that she will pull through this. Come on, let's get you settled in the guest room. You need to get some sleep."

"Hey Peyton?" Sam asked once she was comfortably snuggled in bed.

"Yeah?" Peyton asked turning around to face the tired teenager.

"Thank you," Sam said softly.

"For what?" Peyton asked surprised.

"For being so good to us. For being Brooke's best friend, and for loving her so much. Not anybody would have come to her aid this morning, and you did. So thank you for that," Sam said sincerely.

"Well the thank you to you as well," Peyton said smiling softly as she sat on the foot of the bed.

"Me? For what?" Sam asked looking surprised.

"For taking care of my best friend for me, for making her happy. For fulfilling her dream and just being an amazing daughter to her. I know you don't feel that way, but you really are an amazing person Sam, and I am not exaggerating when I say that you saved Brooke's life today," Peyton said seriously.

"Now that's just pushing it Peyton," Sam said grinning slightly as he heart swelled up with pride at Peyton's words.

"Whatever Sam, just get some sleep," Peyton said rolling her eyes, a small smile on her face.

"Only if you promise to wake me up as soon as you hear anything from Brooke," Sam bargained.

"I promise," Peyton said quietly, and with that she turned around and walked out of the door, softly closing the door behind her.

--

**5 hours later**

"Peyton?" Sam called out groggily as she walked out of her room at around 1 in the afternoon.

"In the living room," Peyton called out.

"Hey," Sam greeted as she walked into the living room and plopped down on the sofa next to Peyton.

"Morning, or should I say afternoon," Peyton said teasingly.

"I slept for 5 hours?" Sam asked surprised as she glanced at the clock on the mantle.

"You sure did," Peyton confirmed.

"Why didn't you wake me earlier? And what about Brooke? Is she okay? Did you talk to her?" Sam asked quickly.

"Woah, woah calm down kiddo. I didn't wake you up earlier because there was no need to. Brooke is apparently still sleeping. I have had the walkie talkie next to me for the past 5 hours, so I would know the second she wakes up," Peyton said pointing to the quiet walkie talkie next to her.

"But what if she turned it off?" Sam probed on.

"Sam she doesn't know the walkie talkie is in her room, there's no way in hell she turned it off without making a single noise. Quit worrying kiddo, and tell me what you would like to eat. You must be starving," Peyton said getting up from the sofa.

"I am not too picky today. I'll have whatever you have handy," Sam said following her into the kitchen.

"Well then pancakes it is," Peyton said pulling out the pancake batter from the fridge.

"Aren't pancakes for breakfast?" Sam asked teasingly.

"Hey you said you'd eat anything. And anyways this is your first meal of the day, so technically this is breakfast," Peyton shot back grinning.

"Well who am I to disagree with a hormonal pregnant woman? Guess I'll just have to give in," Sam said with a dramatic sigh.

"Damn girl, you caught on pretty fast to not get on my bad side. You should give some lessons to Lucas. That man still hasn't learned when to give in," Peyton said looking impressed.

"What can I say? I am just a quick learning," Sam said grinning.

"I guess that comes with living with Brooke. But anyways, here we go," Peyton said pushing a plate of freshly prepared pancakes in front of Sam.

"Thank Peyton," Sam said as she staring pouring syrup on her pile of pancakes.

"Don't you think that's a bit too much?" Peyton asked eying the amount of syrup Sam was pouring.

"What? The syrup? No, it's perfectly fine. I like my pancakes loaded with syrup," Sam explained.

"Apparently," Peyton said amused.

"Hey you can laugh all you—"

But before she could finish her sentence, the sound of Brooke's coughing filled the room.

Startled, both Peyton and Sam turned their attention towards the walkie talkie, and sure enough it was the source of the noise.

"Brooke?" Peyton asked pushing the talk button on her walkie talkie.

"Peyton?" Brooke surprised voice echoed throughout the kitchen, "Where are you?"

"I am talking from a walkie talkie Brooke. Yours is on your nightstand," Peyton explained.

"Oh so now you were stalking me?" Brooke asked lightly, and Peyton could hear the small smile in her voice.

"Nah, I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Peyton said sincerely, "How are you? Did you get a good sleep?"

"I feeling much better. Apparently that 5+ hours sleep did good to both my mind and stomach," Brooke said sighing in relief.

"So no morning sickness?" Peyton probed.

"Not yet, but don't jinx it," Brooke replied, "Is Sam there?"

"I am right here," Sam said taking the walkie talkie from Peyton's hands.

"Hey honey, are you okay?" Brooke asked concern seeping through her voice.

"I am fine. I just woke up actually, and now Peyton is treating me to pancakes," Sam relayed.

"Good, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, after this morning and everything," Brooke said awkwardly.

"Don't worry about me Br-Mom. I am fine. Peyton's taking good care of me," Sam said honestly.

"Yeah, don't worry Brooke. You're rebellious teenager is in good hands," Peyton said teasingly.

"Haha very funny P. Sawyer," Brooke said and Peyton could literally see her rolling her eyes.

"Anyways, now that you're awake, Sam and I will be over as soon as we are done with our brunch or whatever this is called. Think you'll be okay for the next ½ an hour or so?" Peyton asked.

"Peyton I am a full grown 23 year old woman. I am pretty sure I can take care of myself," Brooke said seriously.

"After this morning, I have a right to be cautious," Peyton defended herself, "We'll see you in a little while, okay?"

"Take care Mom," Sam added.

"I will, don't worry. And I am turning this thing off now, so don't freak out if I don't answer you." And with a little click Brooke's voice was gone.

"Come on, finish your pancakes and then we'll leave," Peyton said watching the apprehensive expression on Sam's face.

"She won't do anything stupid right?" Sam asked vulnerably.

"She won't. I promise. She would never put her baby in harm's way," Peyton guaranteed.

"Well at least one good thing came out of her pregnancy," Sam muttered.

"I agree," Peyton said thoughtfully.

After that, conversation was minimal as the two quickly finished their pancakes. And 15 minutes later, the two were ready to go.

--

**5 minutes later**

"Sam do you have the keys?" Peyton asked as she stopped the comet in front of Brooke's house.

"Yeah, yeah I do," Sam said as she all but ran towards the front door.

"Mom?" Sam called out as she threw the front door open and stepped into the threshold of her house.

"Sam?" Brooke asked as she came out of her room wearing a night gown, her hair and appearance much better than it was in the morning.

Without saying a word, Sam just walked towards Brooke and engulfed her into a big hug.

"I am so glad you're okay," she muttered into her hair, relief seeping through her voice.

"I am okay, hun. I am fine," Brooke said softly as she softly ran her hands through Sam's hair trying to assure her that she was indeed okay.

"You look better," Sam said as she stepped back and closely examined her foster mother's face.

"A good sleep tends to do that to you," Brooke said smiling softly, "And where's Peyton? Didn't she drop you off?"

"Something can up in the studio and she had to go there immediately. She got a call on our way here. She said she'll try to resolve the problem and come back here as soon as possible," Sam explained.

"Oh, okay," Brooke said.

"What were you doing before we got here?" Sam asked curiously.

"Trying to clean my room. It looks like a tornado hit that place. In fact, why don't you come and help me. It'll keep both of us distracted," Brooke proposed.

"Sure," Sam said shrugging, unable to think of anything else to do.

"Mom, we are supposed to be honest with each other right?" Sam asked a couple of minutes later while they were fixing the bed.

"I would hope so," Brooke said looking up, surprised at the out-of-the-blue question.

"Well then if I ask you something, would you answer it honestly?" Sam asked.

"Probably," Brooke said, getting more confused by the minute.

"How are you feeling? And don't tell me fine, because I know you're anything but fine. I know that you feel like you have to put up this 'I am okay' façade for me, but I want an honest answer," Sam said pleadingly.

"Sam don't do this. I just got my emotions under control, and I really don't want to fall apart all over again," Brooke insisted.

"Please mom," Sam said earnestly.

"Why do you want to know, Sam?" Brooke asked.

"Because I do. I am trying to figure something out, and that will only happen if you're honest with me. Please, just this once," Sam explained.

"Fine. You really want to know how I feel? Then listen. I feel like crap. My heart feels like its been ripped out of my chest and broken into a million of pieces. My head is throbbing and I can't stop crying. I feel betrayed, used and most of I just feel broken. I can't think straight, my eyes are unfocused, and all I can hear is _his_ words from last night. Those words, those fateful words just keep echoing through my head, and I think I am going crazy. I want to hate him, I want to despise him for what he did to me. But you know what? I can't. I can't. After everything he did to me, I still love him. I keep on thinking that this is some sort of a sick dream that I'll wake up from any second and everything would be okay again, but that's not happening is it?" Brooke said bitterly, tears flowing from her eyes as she plopped down on the bed, her legs no longer able to support her weight, "And apart from all that, I am deathly scared. About my baby, about the future. I am worried about the well being of my baby, because with the way I've been, I am surprised I haven't miscarried yet. I don't want to kill my baby, Sam. I don't want to kill it. I don't want to end up alone."

"You won't kill it, Mom. You'll be okay. We'll be okay. And you will never be alone. I am not going anywhere, you're stuck with me for life," Sam said softly embracing Brooke into comforting hug.

"I can't believe he broke up with me, without so much as a hint or a warning. I thought we were doing fine, and he just breaks up with me. Apparently he didn't love me at all. This, us, was just a game to him," Brooke said bitterly.

"Mom you know that's not true. You and Julian were anything but a game," Sam said honestly.

"Were we Sam? Were we really? Or did I just made us into something we obviously weren't? Because if Julian did feel something for me, he would have at least asked me to move with him to LA, or even propose a long distance relationship. He could have done a million other things rather than breaking up like he did. But he didn't. I guess in the end, I was just a conquest to him," Brooke said brokenly, "And I told him I loved him. I told him I loved him, a minute before he broke up with me. God, I am such an idiot, always falling for the wrong guy."

"During your date last night, did he look uncomfortable, detached, or anything that might have given you a clue that something was wrong?" Sam asked.

"No, not really. He was his usual charming self. He told me that he wanted to make that night special for me. I guess he just wanted to imprint himself in my head for good, and he accomplished that. I don't think I'll ever forget last night. But I guess he was a little quieter than usual, and he did stare at me a lot, but other than that he was normal. And then when stopped by the docks after dinner he told the most wonderful things. He told me I was amazing and that I looked beautiful and that I had changed his world. He also mentioned than I deserved much better than him and I guess that should have been my first clue, but I was too blinded by my emotions to look into double meanings at that time. But now I realize that all his words were lies, he never meant any of those words. He just wanted me to fall for him even harder so that when he finally does break up with me, it breaks me ever more. Well congratulations Julian Baker, because you have accomplished your mission," Brooke said angrily.

"Do you really believe that his words were all lies?" Sam asked softly a couple of seconds later.

"No," Brooke whispered a minute later, "But what other explanation is there Sam? I obviously took his words to mean more than they actually did, and I have been known to be a flawed judge of character."

"I don't think he was lying," Sam said quietly, running all the information Brooke had given her through her head.

"It doesn't matter if he was lying or not, does it? All that matters is that he's gone, and I am left behind like always. Julian and I are done Sam. The game's over," Brooke said sadly turning away from her foster daughter.

"But—"

"Please Sam, no more questions. I have had more than enough for today," Brooke interrupted tiredly.

"Okay," Sam said giving in, "Why don't you lie down while I get you something to eat?"

"I am not hungry. I am going to throw up if I eat anything else," Brooke said shaking her head.

"Well you need to eat something. You need your energy, if not for yourself, then for your baby," Sam said seriously.

"Just get a glass of orange juice and strawberries please. That's all I can take in right now," Brooke said giving in.

"Alright. I'll be right back," Sam said nodding and she walked out of the master bedroom closing the door behind her.

"Peyton?" Sam asked surprised as she walked out to see Peyton walking in through the front door.

"Hey. The door was open so I just let myself in," Peyton explained, "How's Brooke?"

"I kind of just interrogated her about last night, so she's both emotionally and physically exhausted. She's in her room right now, I am getting her orange juice and some strawberries," Sam explained.

"Sam," Peyton groaned, "Why would you interrogate her about last night, when that's the last thing we need to talk to her about?"

"I need to know some things, Peyton. I have a hunch that I want to prove, and I needed answers for that," Sam said simply.

"Really? What's that ingenious hunch of yours?" Peyton asked sarcastically.

"I don't think Julian broke up with Brooke in his free will. Something happened, Peyton. I know Julian loves Brooke. I have seen it in the way he looks at her. Look at that picture," Sam said pointing to picture of Brooke and Julian on the living room table, "Look at the way Julian is looking at Mom. It's one of those cheesy, romantic looks that you only see in movies. He _couldn't _have broken up with Mom out of malice. I know Julian, and this is completely out of character for him," Sam explained.

"Sam does it really matter _why_ Julian broke up with Brooke?" Peyton asked tiredly.

"Of course it matters. Breaking up with her out of malice or breaking up with her because someone made him are two completely different things," Sam said seriously.

"Sam—"

"Listen, Peyton can you get Brooke a glass of orange juice and some strawberries? They're both in the fridge," Sam asked.

"Um sure, but where are you going?" Peyton asked suspiciously.

"I am going to take a walk to clear my head, I need to get out for a little while," Sam said running towards the bathroom.

"I thought you were going outside," Peyton asked confused when Sam came back with a small bag in her hand.

"I am, I just needed to get something first," Sam said stuffing the bad in her hoodie pocket.

"But—"

"Tell Mom not to worry," Sam said already halfway to the door, "I'll be back soon."

And with that, she was gone.

--

15 minutes later, Sam arrived in front of the Tree Hill Hilton. Taking a deep breath, she walked inside the revolving doors and made her way to the reception desk.

After getting the information she needed, she made her way to the elevator, a determined glint in her eyes.

Once she was on the elevator, she pressed the #18 and patiently waited until she reached her destination.

As she neared the 18th floor, her confidence started to fall, her mind filling up with doubt and uncertainty. Was she doing the right thing?

But she had come far to turn back now, so when the elevator doors opened on the 18th floor, she cleared her mind of all doubts and purposely made her way towards 1803.

Stopping in front of the brightly polished door, she took a second to compose herself, and then curling her right hand into a fist she knocked loudly on the door.

It wasn't long before she heard the sounds of someone moving behind the door, and sure enough a second later the door was pulled open.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" A surprised voice asked from the other side.

And without thinking about it, Sam raised her fisted hand and punched the guy on the other side directly on the face.

"You son of a bitch."

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, it's been so long. I am so, so sorry for the late update. With my other fanfiction and all the school work, this story took the back seat for a little while. But your guys faith in me encouraged me to finish this chapter and post it up! I am truly, truly sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long!

Thank you, thank you to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter! 80 reviews for 3 chapters…you guys are spoiling me!!! Can we reach a 100 with this chapter?? I hope so!

I promise next chapter will be done much, more faster because it's all completely planned. So if we reach a 100 by tomorrow, you will get the new chapter on Monday (or max. Tuesday…no lies this time)

So with that said, I hope you guys liked the chapter, and keep **REVIEWING!**


	5. You’ve got some explaining to do

Chapter 5: You've got some explaining to do

_Last Chapter:_

"_Sam, what are you doing here?" A surprised voice asked from the other side._

_And without thinking about it, Sam raised her fisted hand and punched the guy on the other side directly on the face._

"_You son of a bitch."_

_

* * *

_"Sam, what the hell?" Julian spluttered holding his nose, taking a step away from the furious teenager.

"Don't you what the hell me," Sam said angrily, "You are the biggest jerk on the planet."

"Sam, calm down," Julian said holding his hands up, "You're going to wake up all the guests. Why don't you come inside, and then maybe we can talk. Like adults."

"Psshhh calm my ass," Sam said glaring, but nevertheless she walked inside the room as Julian carefully closed the door behind her.

"Look Sam, I know you're angry at—"

"Angry? Angry? Angry doesn't even come close to explain how I am feeling right now. I am pissed, and I want to beat you into a pulp. How could you do this to her, Julian? I thought you loved her," Sam said frustrated.

"Sam I—"

"And it's not like you're happy about the situation either," Sam continued on without giving Julian a chance to response, "I mean it's obvious by your red eyes, unshaved face, unbrushed hair and the fact that you are still wearing the clothes from yesterday that you're just as devastated by the breakup as she is."

"I hurt her really bad, didn't I?" Julian asked dejectedly, running a hand through his messed up hair.

"No duh," Sam said rolling her eyes, "The woman told you that she was in love with you and you reply by breaking up with her."

"I know it wasn't good timing—"

"Not good timing?" Sam interrupted incredulously, "That had to be the worst timing in the world."

"I know that, I know," Julian said pacing back and forth, "Do you know how much it killed me to break up with her after she said those three words to me? Do you how hard it was for me to tell her that I was leaving, because I knew it would crush her? Brooke Davis has been hurt by the people she loved all her life, and the last thing I wanted to do was add my name on that list, but I did, and I hate myself for that."

"They why did you do it?" Sam asked desperately, she needed to understand where Julian was coming from.

"I didn't have a choice Sam. I don't belong here in Tree Hill, my life is in LA. My job, my career it all belongs in Hollywood—"

"Everything except your heart," Sam interrupted looking at Julian straight in the eye.

"I have a job Sam," Julian said ignoring Sam's comment, "I got signed in for probably the biggest movie of my career, I can't just turn my back to it."

"Oh so instead you turn your back on the woman you lo—"

"Sam don't say it," Julian said sharply.

"Why not?" Sam challenged back, "I know you love her, I see the way you look at her, the way you talk about her. You're in love with her Julian and you know it."

"Why are you making this so hard for me Sam?" Julian asked anguish seeping through his voice.

"Because you're not telling me the truth. I know that going back to LA is not your idea, I know you love Brooke, I know Gossip Girl doesn't mean more to you than her, then why are you leaving? There is a deeper story behind it, and I want to know what it is," Sam said stubbornly.

"Sam you're making this whole situation more than it is. Like I said, Tree Hill contains no future for me, I need to go back to LA and—"

"Leave Brooke here alone and heartbroken," Sam said disgustedly, "You know I actually thought you were a good person. Now I see how stupid I was. Not only for trusting you, but for pushing Brooke to have a relationship with you. I thought you were sincere, but you turned out to be the jerk Peyton thought you to be. This relationship with Brooke was just a game to you, you never meant anything—"

"Stop right there Samantha," Julian said in a deadly voice, "Brooke meant everything to me. You have no idea how intense my feelings are for her. I may have been a jerk or an ass, but when it came to Brooke, I was never dishonest. She thinks that I was leading her on last night, and maybe to some extent I was, because I knew that I was leaving, but I couldn't bring myself to break the news to her, I needed to have one last night with her, I needed to kiss her, to hold her, and call her mine one last time before I let go of her. She was never a game to me. I have never been happier in my life than in the 2 months I have been with her, and if it was in my hand I would never end it—"

"But you did," Sam said softly, this is just the reaction she was aiming for, "Why?"

"Why what?" Julian asked quietly. He had turned away from Sam, because he didn't want her to see the pain and desperation on his face. But he knew his voice gave him away, and it wouldn't be long before the whole truth come out.

"Why did you end it? If Brooke means so much to you, and you can't deny it anymore because you just confessed it, then why did you pick this film over her? You can take a little break from films for a couple of months, get your relationship stable and then maybe you both can move to LA and you can pick up your career then—"

"I won't have a career by then, Sam," Julian said softly.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"If I don't take this film, my father is going to end my career," Julian said monotonously.

"What?" Sam asked again, but this time it was more from shock, "He can't do that."

"He can and he will. I know my father well enough to know that he will go through with his threat," Julian confessed.

"What is he going to do? Fire you? He can't do that to his own son?" Sam said outraged.

"Do you think he really cares if I am his son or not?" Julian asked incredulously, "He hates me, he doesn't give a damn about me. All he cared about is his firm, and the movies its getting and how much each of them will be grossing. This movie is the best chance his firm has gotten in a while, and if I don't take it, he will destroy my career. He's done that to hundreds of directors and producers before me, and he will not hesitate in doing it to me," Julian said bitterly.

"Then resign, why the hell would you want to work under him anyways?" Sam asked seriously.

"I hate my dad Sam. I have gotten nothing but disappointment from him all my life. But I work under him because he's the best film company in LA. With him I have a chance to work my way up and be someone. I have seen people work out miracles under him. But right now, I don't care about any of that, because Brooke is more important to me than any of this—"

"Then why—"

"Let me finish Sam. I have thought of resigning because but honestly the idea is just laughable. My father will never let me get the upper hand over him. He has the power to twist and turn my resignation in a way that would make it seem like he fired me. And if he fired me, my career is basically over. No body will take in a producer who has been fired by Paul Norris," Julian said disgustedly, "So you see now why I have to take this film? If my dad fires me, I won't be able to find work anywhere. And then what do I do? I can't sit around jobless for the rest of my life. Being a producer is the only thing I know. I thought about starting my own company but I am not strong enough for that, I am 24 years old, I am just starting out, I don't have the experience to start my own firm. I have hit dead ends from everywhere."

"Wow," Sam said softly after Julian was finished. During his rant he had turned to face her, and her heart broke as she looked at the desperate look on his face and the tears in his eyes. He didn't want to do this, and yet he didn't seem to have a choice.

"This has been the hardest decision of my life Sam, and you'll be right in calling me a selfish bastard, but there is just no way out of this. I have thought of countless possibilities, but none of them are plausible in any way, shape or form. I have to do this no matter how much it kills me because I don't have a goddamn choice," Julian said angrily.

"Well can't you ask her to—"

"To what, come with me?" Julian asked with a bitter laugh.

"Yeah why not? I am sure she'll agree," Sam said slowly.

"She has a life here Sam, she has family, friends, and a life here, and I can't just ask her to drop everything and come with me, no matter how much I want to. She's not going to be happy that way," Julian said softly.

"Oh and she'll be really happy here without the man she loves," Sam said sarcastically.

"She'll get over me," Julian said painfully, "I have ended things with her in a way that she hates me anyways."

"She won't get over you. Not this time," Sam said carefully thinking of Brooke and the pregnancy.

"Then what the f**k am I supposed to do Sam? Tell me what I should do. Do you have any idea that would give both of us a happy ending, because I have nothing," Julian said frustrated.

"Stand up to your dad," Sam said simply.

"What?" Julian asked looking at her as if she was crazy, "Sam I just told you that—"

"All you've told me so far Julian is the ridiculous hold your dad has over you and your life. You're a grown man, you shouldn't be intimidated by someone who obviously don't give a damn. I know that your career is important, and I would never ask you to give it up, but ask yourself is working under your father really worth it? I know that getting fired from his firm won't be the best thing for you, but it won't be the worst either. I don't believe for a second that your career would be over if Paul fired you. There has to be someone out there who will be more look at your talent rather than your history with your dad's firm. You're good Julian, you'll be great one day, and you don't need your dad nor his damn company to get you to great heights. You can do that on your own, you just have to follow your heart. Do what you want to do, not what you need to do. You told me once that most of the answers lie in our heart not in our brain and I want you to take your own advice," Sam said seriously.

"And if it backfires on me?" Julian asked slowly.

"Then you can tie me up on a train track and let a train run me over," Sam said smirking.

"Now that sounds fun," Julian said smiling a true smile for the first time since last night. Sam might just be on to something with this.

"Very funny," Sam said rolling her eyes, then turning serious she said, "I guess the only question you have to ask yourself is if Brooke is worth it, and if she is—"

"She is," Julian interrupted firmly, "She is more than worth it."

"So you know what you have to do now don't you?" Sam asked excitedly.

"Um grow some balls to stand up to Paul?" Julian asked.

"Other than that," Sam pointed out.

"What do I have to do other than that?" Julian asked confused.

"Talk to Brooke," Sam said in a 'duh' voice, "Wow you're slow."

"First of all, I resent that, and second this is not the time to talk to Brooke," Julian said.

"No, this _is _the time to talk to Brooke." Sam corrected, "She needs to know the whole story, word for word as you told me. She is a mess, and she needs to know that you weren't leading her on, she needs to know what she means to you. You need to clear the air between the two of you and go on to be the disgustingly-in-love couple you used to be, because trust me, you need Brooke on your side," Sam said wisely, "And who knows you might learn a secret or two along the way."

"She won't listen to me Sam," Julian said sadly, "She told me last night that she never wants to see my face again."

"Now you're just making excuses. Last night she was hurt, devastated, angry, so you really can't take everything she said seriously. And you're right she won't listen right away, but with some gentle persuasion she'll cave in. You just need to know which buttons to push," Sam said.

"I guess you're right," Julian said, a determined glint coming in his eyes.

"I am always right," Sam said cockily as he face split into a big smile. They were finally getting some where.

"Hey Julian, can I ask you a question?" Sam asked after a couple of seconds.

"Shoot," Julian said turning to look at the teenager.

"Before I do, I need you to promise me that you will answer me honestly, no more lies of half truths," Sam said seriously.

"Seems like an important question," Julian noted casually.

"It is," Sam nodded, "So you promise?"

"Do I have a choice?" Julian asked playfully, but seeing the glare on Sam's face he continued, "Fine, fine, I promise."

"Do you love Brooke? Like are you in love with her?" Sam asked bluntly.

"Sam—"

"You promised to give me a honest answer," Sam said reproachfully, "Look its not that hard okay? You either love her or you don't. It's yes or a no—"

"Sam will you—"

"It's okay if you don't love her," Sam continued without giving Julian a chance to continue, she knew this was the best way to aggravate her, "I mean it's not because I really did think you loved her, and Brooke loves you so much, I just thought—"

"I AM IN LOVE WITH HER," Julian shouted, effectively shutting up Sam, "Yes, I am in love with her," he repeated softly.

"Oh," Sam said stupidly, not expecting the sudden outburst.

"Oh?" Julian asked grinning, "Are you telling that my confession actually surprised you. You've been on my case since forever about how you know that I am in love with Brooke, and now that I actually admit it, all you have to say is 'oh'?"

"You surprised me. I knew you loved her, I just didn't expect you to shout it out," Sam said defending herself.

"I wouldn't have needed to shout it out if you would have let me speak," Julian said pointedly.

"Whatever," Sam said rolling her eyes, "But now that we've established that, it's only fair that Brooke knows it too, don't you think?"

"Yeah, she does," Julian agreed, "She needs to know that I have never felt something this strong for any other woman in my life. She needs to know how much she means to me, and how sorry I am for making her cry last night. She needs to know that my life is with her, and I am not planning to go anywhere anytime soon. She needs to know all that, and I am going to make sure that she does even if it's the last thing I do."

"See that's the enthusiasm I am talking about, even though it was ridiculously corny, sappy and something I really wish I would never have to hear again," Sam said pretending to throw up.

"Oh shut up Samson, you know you love it," Julian said teasingly, "Now sit here like a good girl while I change and then we'll tackle Brooke Davis."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Don't take too long, I don't have all day," Sam said smiling slightly.

Once Julian was in the bathroom, Sam felt in her pocket for the small brown bag which contained Brooke's pregnancy tests. She had put them there as a last ditch attempt and she was really glad she didn't have to use them and break her promise to Brooke.

As she replayed Julian's words in her head, Sam couldn't help but hope that this was the happy ending her mom deserved. Julian obviously loved her just as much as she loved him, all she had to do was let him talk and explain things. Who knows maybe by the end of the night they'd be talking about baby names, that is if Brooke got the nerve to tell him about the pregnancy.

She was so lost in her own daydreams that she didn't notice when Julian came out of the bathroom freshly showered and looking much more awake than he did when she had walked in his room almost an hour ago.

"Back to earth Samson," Julian said waving his hands in front of her impassive face.

"What?" Sam asked blinking, "Oh you're out."

"Yes, I am. Now if you're ready to come out of la la land, we shall get moving," Julian said grinning.

"I am ready, I am ready," Sam said getting off the bed and grabbing her jacket from the nearest chair, "The question is, are you?"

"I am nervous as hell and extremely afraid of rejection, but I gotta give this a shot. So, yeah in a sense I am ready," Julian said honestly.

"Alright lover boy, let's go get you two lovers together," Sam said smirking as she walked towards the door, Julian right behind her.

"Hey Sam," Julian said once they were in the car.

"Yeah?" Sam asked turning to look at him.

"I don't want you to get your hopes too high for tonight, okay?" Julian said slowly, "This could very well end in a disaster, and I want you to keep that in mind. While I want with all my heart to convince Brooke and get through to her, it might not go the way we are hoping it would. Just a heads up, alright?"

"I know, I know. But I really want you guys to work things out," Sam said quietly.

"I do too Samson, I do too," Julian said softly squeezing her hands in a comforting way, hoping with everything that was in him that things did indeed work out tonight.

Entirely far too soon, Julian was parking in front of Brooke's house. The light was on in the living room and they could see a figure pacing back and forth in the living room.

"Sam did you tell Brooke that you were coming to see me?" Julian asked quickly.

"I told Peyton I was going out for a while and I told her to tell mom about it," Sam said guiltily.

"Sam," Julian said exasperated, "After what happened with Jack's brother, do you seriously think you should go wandering around without telling her personally. She's going to be worried sick."

"Hey, I couldn't tell her I was going to see you. She would have never let me," Sam defended.

"Then you shouldn't have come. Talking to me isn't as important as Brooke's sanity," Julian said seriously.

"I am in for a big one," Sam said quietly as she looked at Brooke's figure from the window. Even though she couldn't see her face, she knew Brooke was worried sick.

"I think you are too. Why don't you go inside? I am going to come back at another time," Julian said moving back towards the car.

"Uh no you are not," Sam interjected quickly, "You're coming with me. Stay in the shadows for a couple of minutes, and when you think she's going really crazy make your appearance. That way it would divert her attention from me."

"Don't you think she'll completely lose it if I make an appearance in the middle of her lecture?" Julian asked sarcastically.

"Hey you can handle her better than I can, you'll be able to calm her down…hopefully," Sam said.

"Or she may cut me into small little pieces and bury me in the backyard," Julian said darkly.

"Listen we can stand here and argue all day. You're coming with me whether you like it or not, so we can stay here waste time and rile her up even more, or you can follow we and we face the storm," Sam said irritated.

"Fine, fine let's go," Julian said giving in, "But like you said I am staying in the shadows."

"Just for a while," Sam said severely throwing him a glare over her shoulder as she took a deep breath and made her way to the door.

"Stay there," she whispered to Julian as she pointed to the small hiding next to the door. Once Julian was out of sight of the main door, Sam put a smile on her face and opened the door.

"Hey Brooke," Sam greeted loudly as she walked in.

Brooke turned around sharply at Sam's voice.

"Samantha Walker, where the hell have you been?" Brooke asked in a dangerously low voice. Her face was red with anger, but her eyes betrayed how worried she had been about her, "You walk out of here without bothering to tell me where you're going and then—"

"I told Peyton I was leaving," Sam said defiantly.

"You told Peyton you were going _somewhere_. Somewhere could have been anywhere Samantha. You could have been dead for all I knew. You have no idea how worried sick I have been for the past hour and then you don't even pick up your phone. What are you trying to do, kill me?" Brooke shouted.

"Brooke, I am sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't think it would take so long and my phone was off. I am sorry I got you so worried—"

"Worried? I am not just worried, I am pissed. Have you learnt nothing from what happened with Jack's brother? You just can't leave whenever you feel like it without telling me about it. One would think that you would be a little more responsible giving that I really shouldn't take too much stress right now, you know its bad for the baby and yet you—" But before she could complete her sentence, she saw movement behind Sam and her eyes went wide as she Julian step out of the shadows, a stunned look on his face.

"Baby?" Julian choked out looking at Brooke straight in the eyes, "You're pregnant?"

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, what a hard chapter to write! But its here and its done and that in itself is a big accomplishment considering how my life has been lately.

I know you guys hate me, want to throw rocks at me and all that ugly stuff and I deserve all of it! I have made you guys wait so long despite the amazing reviews I have gotten for the last chapter, and for that I am so, so sorry!

All I hope that despite such a long wait, you guys are still into the story, because there is so much more to come! This story is no where near over, they're not going to get their happily ever after just yet. I don't write like that, I like the suspense and drama and I really hope you do too, because there's lots more of all that coming up soon!

I know I have been horrible with my promises, but I was swamped with finals and AP exams, and I felt so guilty after reading all those messages and reviews you guys left me! You guys seriously deserve some fast updates, and I am going to do my best to give them to you. I can't promise much, but I can promise that this is probably the longest wait you'll ever have to do for another update!

So thanks for sticking with me through all this, and once again I am so sorry about such a long wait! Also, despite everything thank you so much for all the reviews for last chapter…32 reviews! Damn you guys are amazing!

I'll do my very best to put the next chapter up sometime by Friday, so in the meantime please, please **REVIEW** and tell me what you thought!


	6. All hell breaks lose

Chapter 6: All hell breaks lose

_Last chapter:_

"_Worried? I am not just worried, I am pissed. Have you learnt nothing from what happened with Jack's brother? You just can't leave whenever you feel like it without telling me about it. One would think that you would be a little more responsible giving that I really shouldn't take too much stress right now, you know its bad for the baby and yet you—" But before she could complete her sentence, she saw movement behind Sam and her eyes went wide as she Julian step out of the shadows, a stunned look on his face._

"_Baby?" Julian choked out looking at Brooke straight in the eyes, "You're pregnant?"_

_

* * *

_

_A strangled smile fell from your face  
It kills me that I hurt you this way  
The worst part is that I didn't even know  
Now there's a million reasons for you to go  
But if you can find a reason to stay_

"Julian?" Brooke gasped dumbstruck. She couldn't believe that he was here, on her doorsteps, and that she had just babbled that she was pregnant. How was she going to get out of this one?

"You're pregnant?" Julian repeated, his voice still shaky as he took a few steps so that he was standing right in front of Brooke. He saw her eyes widen alarmingly with every step he took, and he could almost hear the frantic beating of her heart as she tried to come up with an answer.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked frantically as she took a step back trying to increase the distance between them. She knew that there was no way she could go back on her words, but there was also no way that she was going to let Julian win this, not after everything that had happened.

"You're not answering the question Brooke," Julian said in a deadly calm voice, his confidence growing as he watched the panicky look in Brooke's eyes. "Are you pregnant?"

"I fail to see how any of this is any of your business," Brooke said coldly, her dread quickly turning into anger. She would be damned if she let him talk to her that way and get away with it. He had hurt her, broken her heart, and left her pregnant, but that didn't mean she had become a sniveling, pathetic person overnight.

"It is my business if you're carrying _my_ baby," Julian argued, his voice increasing a little as his frustration with the brunette grew. Can't she just give him a straight answer?

"Who said anything about a baby?" Brooke asked playing dumb knowing that there was no way Julian was going to fall for that, and she was right.

"Brooke you _just_ said that stress was bad for the _baby_, so—"

"And even if I _am _pregnant, what makes you so sure it's yours?" Brooke interrupted sharply, enjoying the thunderstruck look on his face as he let her words sink in. But the look was gone as soon as it had appeared, and he looked up at Brooke with such burning passion in his eyes that it almost let her breathless.

"I _know_ its mine because you haven't been with anyone for the past two months other than me. I _know _it's mine because you're incapable of cheating. I _know_ it's mine because of the stunned look on your face when I questioned you about it 5 minutes ago. I _know_ it's mine because of the mind games you're trying to play with me. I _know_ it's mine because you love me and I hurt you—" SLAP!

"Don't you dare," Brooke hissed, shaking in fury as her hand made contact with his face, "Don't you dare bring my feeling into this and make it into some kind of a punch line. Don't you fucking dare!"

_I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

"Brooke please," Sam said, quickly stepping in between Brooke and Julian before things got out of control as Julian staggered backwards momentarily stunned by what had just transpired. He had never seen such fury in her eyes, and it terrified him to no end.

"Samantha Walker," Brooke started in a deathly calm voice even though her eyes were shooting daggers at her, "You need to go inside, and stay out of this. You had caused enough trouble as it is and I _will_ deal with you later. But right now, I need to clear some things with Julian here."

"But Brooke—"

"Now Sam, and do not make me repeat myself again," Brooke snapped trying to control her emotions. She knew that all this stress and anger was not good for the baby, especially since the risk of miscarriages were so much greater in the first trimester.

"Fine, I'll go," Sam said softly, "But please calm down. This is not good for you." And with that she gave Julian a quick look, and walked back towards the house.

Julian waited until he heard the door close firmly behind her before turning back to Brooke again.

"Brooke, I am so sorry," he whispered quietly trying not to rile her up, "I will never use your emotions as a punch line—"

"But you did," Brooke said brokenly, and just like that all the fire was gone from her. As her walls crumbled down around her, Julian was able to see first hand the damage he had done to her and that was enough for him to break down all over again. "I told you that I loved you and you broke up with me. I finally let you all the way in, and you broke me without thinking about it twice. How is that not making a punch line of my emotions?"

"Brooke, I never meant to hurt you," Julian choked out as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He knew that this was probably the stupidest thing he could say to her. _I didn't mean to hurt you?_ What was he thinking? That breaking up with her wasn't going to hurt her, especially after she uttered those three words to her? That she was going to be happy? Indifferent? He knew before she even told him that she loved him that it was going to hurt her, and he hated himself for it. When he started going out with Brooke, he knew that she was emotionally unstable, that she didn't believe in love, that she had been hurt pretty bad in the past, and he promised himself that he would open her heart to love again, and never make her regret it. Well, he had accomplished the first part, but failed miserably at the second one, the one that was the most important. But he hadn't set out to intentionally hurt her, after all like he had told Sam, he did love her with all his heart, and he knew that he needed to tell her that whether she believed it or not.

"There are so many things I could say to _that_, but it will only cause more anger and hurt on my part which will hurt my baby. And my baby is only thing I have right now, I don't want to hurt it, not at your expense," Brooke said softly, and Julian could see resignation all over her face. For the first time, she looked completely helpless, and Julian hated it. It hadn't even registered to him that she had mentioned the baby again, _his_ baby, the idea was still far too foreign to him, and he had a hard time grasping the fact in his head. But he had to hear it from Brooke, he needed to hear it confirmed from Brooke, maybe then it will all make sense.

"It's my baby isn't it?" Julian asked pleadingly, his voice hoarse, "Please, I just need to know."

"Yes, it's yours," Brooke said giving up. She knew he wouldn't stop bothering her unless she answered, and hopefully he could leave now and leave her to herself. Because seeing him here, standing in front of her looking all haggard and drained was hurting her more than she could ever imagine.

_She said "If we're gonna make this work  
You gotta let me inside even though it hurts  
Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"  
She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be  
You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"_

"It's _my_ baby," Julian whispered softly as if tasting the words in his mouth. He was right, hearing Brooke admit the fact made everything so much clearer. Sense was finally emerging from the cloud of indecision and confusion he was surrounded by, and all of a sudden nothing else mattered. He came here with Sam to explain everything to Brooke, and now he _knew_ that he was making the right decision.

"Yes, now you know, your curiosity is satisfied, so just leave," Brooke said tiredly as she made to turn around and walk back inside. She had had enough for one day, and all she wanted was to take a long shower, and try to forget for a while that her life is so messed up and a guy named Julian Baker ever existed. But Julian's next words stopped her cold.

"I am going to be a father," Julian said excitedly as his eyes became clearer and more focused at the woman in front of her. The woman who had given him so much happiness, the woman he loved, the woman who was hurting because of what _he_ did to her, but he was going to spend the rest of his life making it up to her, because she deserved nothing but the best in life.

"Now you're just getting ahead of yourself," Brooke said turning around to face Julian again, and even though her tone was light, he could detect a bit of coldness in it.

"What do you mean?" Julian asked confused as he made to take hold of her hand, but she flinched away from him as if she had been burned.

"It means that you're going back to Hollywood. You're not going to be here for the baby, so yeah you might be its biological father, but you never be a dad, at least not to my kid," Brooke said, and Julian could see a storm building up in her eyes.

"Brooke, I am not going anywhere. That's what I came here to tell you in the first place. Screw Hollywood, screw Gossip Girl, I am done with it all. I know I hurt you last night and I am so sorry for that, but I want to stay here with you, and be there for my baby," Julian said earnestly.

"Well you definitely think way too much of yourself," Brooke said, her tone changing from light to completely frosty.

"What?" Julian asked, completely taken aback by her tone.

"You think you can just come here and tell me that you're sorry and everything will be alright? You broke my trust Julian, you shattered my love, you hurt me more than you can ever know, and I don't want you around. I don't care whether you're going back to Hollywood or not, you're not getting anywhere near me or my baby anymore. I am done with you. We're done with you," Brooke hissed, her smoldering gaze stunning Julian.

"It's my baby too Brooke, you can't keep it away from me. Not when I want to be there," Julian said trying to knock some sense into her.

"Oh how noble of you," Brooke said sarcastically, "Now you know I am pregnant, you're giving up your dream and staying here because you somehow feel responsible. Wow it definitely sounds like something straight out of one of your scripts. Maybe you should make a movie out of it."

"Brooke, what are you—"

"I don't need you here Julian, and more importantly I don't want you here," Brooke said, her tone bordering on finality, and Julian recoiled as if he had been slapped again.

_I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
And give me a break  
I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better_

"Brooke, I know that I hurt you, and I know that you hate me right now, but please let me explain. You deserve the whole story, and I should have told it to you last night, but it all happened to fast and—"

"I don't want to hear it Julian," Brooke said sharply, knowing that her resolve was going to break if he didn't leave soon, "You have a career in LA, I get that, you don't belong here, and I won't be the reason why you gave up everything and decided to stay here. I don't want to responsible for you ruining your career. I get that you're excited at the aspect of a baby, but who knows that 5 years from now you won't resent it because it robbed you of everything that you were."

"You don't get it Brooke," Julian said desperately, he needed her to understand that he wasn't giving anything up, that he wasn't staying because of any obligation, that he was staying because he loved her, because she was her everything, "I made the decision to stay even before you told me about the baby. I wanted to stay here for you, because you're more important to me that any movie or career, because you are my everything."

"Julian don't, please don't. Just stop talking," Brooke pleaded, her cold walls coming down quickly for the second time that night as his words affected her more than they should have.

"No Brooke, you need to know this—"

"No, I don't. You told me everything you needed to last night. We're done Julian, we're done, and nothing you're going to say is going to change that. So leave, just leave and don't come back. Go back to your life, go back to LA," Brooke cried, her voice getting louder and shakier with every word.

"I am not going anywhere," Julian said firmly, grabbing hold of her hand before she could go anywhere, "Push me away all you want but I am not going anywhere. What I am going to lose in LA doesn't even come close to what I am going to lose here if I leave."

"Well then you're stupider than you look," Brooke said trying to get the malice back in her voice, "I don't need you, and my baby sure as hell doesn't need you. So do whatever you want, but you're not going to win this."

"Well then you don't know me as well as I thought you did. I _love_ you and I love our baby, and nothing you do is going to change that. Like I said before, I am not going anywhere, so you better get used to seeing me around, and I am not going to give up on this. I am not going to give up on us, and I sure as hell am not going to give up on our baby. I hurt you Brooke Davis, and I hurt you bad, but I'll do everything in my power to fix things between us because you're too important for me to just let go," Julian said calmly staring right into her eyes as he spoke. He was feeling angry, scared, surprised, and a whole lot of other emotions combined, but he knew that blowing up in front of Brooke was not going to help his cause. She was emotional and defiant and hurt, and he knew that he was to blame for that, so he conveyed as much emotions as he could into his little speech, gave her arm a soft squeeze and left. He knew she needed time to process everything that had happened, and he was willing to give her all the time she needed.

Brooke tried to even her breathing and calm her racing heart as she saw Julian drive away. Her arm was tingling from where he had held her, and the tears were starting again. She couldn't believe everything that had transpired in the last half an hour and everything Julian said had said in the end left her stunned beyond belief. He said he loved her, just when she had convinced herself that this was all a game to him, he went ahead and told her he loved her. What he lying again? Was this some kind of trap? Or was he actually being sincere? Did he really want to be a part of their life again? She had so many questions, but the answers were no where in sight. She wanted to believe him, she really did. She wanted to believe that he was being honest, that he cared, but previous experiences have taught her to be vary of everything related to love, and she couldn't help but second guess everything she once thought to be true.

As she numbly walked back towards her house, all she could think about was_,_ _how the hell am I going to get out of this mess?_

_But remember the time I told you the way that I felt  
That I'd be lost without you and never find myself  
Let's hold onto each other above everything else  
Start over, start over_

_

* * *

_**A/N:** Hate me, throw virtual tomatoes at me, rant all about what an awful writer I am, I deserve all of it! My God, it has been so long since I have updated that I deserve all the hatred in the world. I completely lost track of this story, I had no idea how to move forward, and I kinda just stopped right in the middle, and I am so, so sorry about that! There are so many loyal readers who left such amazing reviews for this, and towards them is my greatest apology.

But I promise that you won't have to wait this long, EVER, for an update! I sat down yesterday and outlined this whole story, I know exactly what's going to happen, the chapter names, and how many chapters there are going to be. So please have a little faith in me even though I don't deserve any, and let me know what you thought about the chapter! Both Brooke & Julian are very stunned by what has happened and I hoped I portrayed the shock well. A lot more emotions and drama ahead, and just when our characters will think that they're reaching solid ground, a hurricane by the name of Paul Norris is going to strike again. This story is no where near finished and I hope you guys come back for more after this chapter.

Since I am writing more than one story at the moment, I have made a schedule for myself for the updates, and Chapter 7 will be updated NEXT Monday at the LATEST. I might update earlier, depending on the response I get, but I am definitely back for good!

A note for my Too Far Gone readers, Chapter 33 will be updated TOMORROW. The fic is quickly coming to an end, there are 34 chapters excluding the 2 part epilogue, so I am hoping to wrap it up by Christmas!

Other than that, thank you so much for coming back and reading, and please, please, please don't forget to **REVIEW!**

**Song: **_Whatever It Takes- Lifehouse_


End file.
